


Proper Care and Handling

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Phil needs his reality tv, handle the handler, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernanny's been cancelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Care and Handling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gqgqqt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqgqqt/gifts).



As one, the members of the Avengers currently 'at home' huddle around the doorway. Tony winces as the taser is powered again, but the victim is down. He hadn't realized the damage a taser could do to an electrical appliance, but Shield's version is a bit more high-powered than most. It's also possible it's being fueled by the secondary resource of Coulson's anguish anger.

"We must avenge our comrade," Thor says, everything after 'we' muffled behind Steve's hand, but not really any quieter for it.

Steve and Tony hold their breath as Coulson twitches, but he doesn't turn his head or otherwise acknowledge them. They pull back into the hallway anyway. It's less about privacy and more about the fact that _Natasha_ took one look into the room and fled. Tony had wanted to go back for his armor before confronting the danger head on, but Steve had been there with his shield held in front of him, and _then_ Tony had seen Coulson...

Curiosity had held him in place, then taken root at the destruction of his large, custom-made television by way of tazing. He'd expected to have to replace the thing after Hulk-smash, or a game of tag between Clint and Thor. Coulson was not exactly known for his rampant destruction of property.

Which brought him to the question, "Who handles the handler?"

"I do," Clint answers, appearing at Tony's shoulder and making him jump. 

Steve starts to say something in warning, but Clint's in the living room and pulling the door shut as if he has a right to privacy in _Tony's_ mansion... Then again, he saw what Coulson did to the television. Maybe he'll leave them to it.

**Author's Note:**

> GQGQQT's fic was too much to handle upon waking. I tend to cling to happier thoughts when the feels get too much.


End file.
